1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic rivet setting devices, and more particularly to an improved rivet table for use in such rivet setting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The automatic blind rivet setting device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,873 teaches a semi-automatic loading blind rivet setting device which incorporates a distinctive feed mechanism wherein rivets set into an elongated flexible MYLAR-type strip are fed laterally into the rivet table of the device automatically one at a time after the previous rivet has been set. The flexible MYLAR strip is fed into a transverse feed slot formed through the rivet table which itself is supported on an elongated outer sleeve which translates back and forth and is forwardly biased and supported within the nosepiece of the rivet setting apparatus.
In the '873 patent as seen in FIGS. 1 to 3, the rivet table is disclosed as being fixed to or made as a unit with the outer sleeve requiring that a laterally extending slot formed into the side of the rivet table accommodate the mandrel or each rivet as it is moved into setting position within the rivet table. Because of this mandrel access slot, after the rivet is set and the mandrel fractured away, the exposed head of the rivet bears a tool mark made by the unsupported slot in the rivet table. Under normal conditions of industrial quality and integrity, the set rivet being substantially unaffected strength wise, the cosmetic blemish formed by the rivet table is normally acceptable.
However, in certain installations where the rivet head is exposed such as in situations where the body of a vehicle is assembled using exposed blind rivets set by the '873 apparatus, the tool marks formed by the slot in the distal end of the distal surface of the rivet table are objectionable. The present invention overcomes this cosmetic defect in rivets set by the '873 rivet setting apparatus by providing opposing movable jaws or arms which, when pivoted together around the mandrel, form a substantially continuous surface generally equal to or greater in size and area than that of the head of the rivet to avoid any such blemishes or tool marks during rivet setting.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.